User blog:CatBG66/The Secret Life of the American Celebrities
Chapter One Gil's POV-- "Oh Gilly, you have such a way with words!" "Nah, I'm more of the fly type." "But you know I don't appreciate guys that are 11 and 'fly'." "Well, then I'm not the one for you. Bye!" That's the fifth girl I ditched this week. Man, being cool is so hard! And juggling the homework from Science on the second month of school is even worse. I just want an unordinary life where my homework becomes easier and I can get to have a crush on a girl. Nonny's got one, and so does Goby. They've been crushing up with Oona and Molly. I'm not even taking Deema. She's my cousin and a nice girl; gone bad Saturday nights. There's so many hot girls at school that I put into 3 categories: Hot, Save For Future, and Nerds. Turns out Molly made the hot squad along with 30 other girls, Oona made herself in uncategorized, and Deema just plain weird. There's only one name left that I've never heard of: Cathrine Ross. All my buds be swoonin' over her, but I don't get it. She must be new. Or a transfer student. "Molly, do you know who Cathrine Ross is?" I ask one day. "Yeah, you just never heard of her because she's a celebrity on Nick. Or you never saw her new show, Casual Days," Molly explained. She sounded jealous. At lunch I go to a table with a blonde haired girl sitting by herself. "Hi," I say, setting my tray on the table. "Hey." She looks up at me with one hazel eye. "Um, is something wrong with your other eye?" I blurt out stupidly. "Is something wrong with your hair?" she shoots back. But it wasn't mean. "Twoshay," I respond. Cat's POV-- Okay, there's a lot of boys I tried on during my break back to my series. But none of them were, you know, fly. I like my boys fly, 'cause they've got an enormous group of friends. Btw, I'm basically the youngest celebrity ever, aside from my co star Marcus. But now I go to this new school we moved near in Florida. It's got 4 floors for 6th grade through 9th. And nurses on every floor. But I wanna meet a hot blue haired freak named Gilligan Moore. Every girl says, "OMG. Did you ever kiss Gil?" And the other one's like, "Yeah and I was like, TAKE ME ON A DATE WITH YOU." Every girl but the freaks, nerds and brats like Molly Thompson. Well, she's not a brat to me. One day, my wish came true. There I was sitting alone, when Gil came along. When he sat down, I acted like I didn't care. But on the inside I was like, 'OMG! IN YOUR FACE, ASHLIE! GILLIGAN MOORE IS HOTTER THAN JACKSON!' He said hi first and I still kept acting. I wanted to make sure it was him so I looked up and covered an eye of mine so he didn't flip and be like, "OMG YOU'RE A CELEBRITY!" or "YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL?!" That's why we had to move before. Category:Blog posts